Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
}} | starring = | music = Kevin Riepl | cinematography = | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} 'Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' is a 2019 animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment in association with Nickelodeon. It is based on the six-issue intercompany crossover comic book miniseries, ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by James Tynion IV and Freddie Williams II. It is scheduled to be released on Blu-ray and Digital HD on June 4, 2019. In the film, Batman, Batgirl and Robin team up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to save Gotham City from the Shredder and Ra's al Ghul. Plot While touring at Powers Industrial, Barbara Gordon witnesses a powerful generator being stolen by the Foot Clan and also spots four metahumans during the robbery. She relays the information to Batman, who fights the Foot Clan at Wayne Enterprises before he is defeated by the Shredder. The four metahumans Batgirl was referring to are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who have arrived in Gotham to stop Shredder's schemes and find out who his new ally is. After defending Wayne Enterprises from Penguin, the Turtles meet Batman in an alleyway and proceed to fight him as both sides believe the other is working with Shredder. The Turtles are forced to retreat when Batman gains the upper hand on them with his superior fighting prowess. After researching Batman and his reported locations, Donatello manages to lead the Turtles into the Batcave, where they have a brief scuffle with Robin. After Batman and Batgirl arrive, the Turtles introduce themselves and offer their assistance to the Bat Family when they realize they have the same goal. Robin reveals to the group that Shredder is working with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. In exchange for the secrets of the Lazarus Pit, Shredder and his subordinates aid Ra's in building a machine that will throw Gotham into chaos by infecting everyone in the city with mutagen and the Joker's venom. The two break into Arkham Asylum, where Joker gives them the formula for his venom in exchange for a canister of mutagen. The Bat Family and the Turtles are alerted of an incident in Arkham Asylum by Commissioner Gordon, where they discover that Joker has used the mutagen to transform all of the inmates and himself into mutant animals. The heroes face off against the mutated rogues gallery, and Joker injects Batman with the mutagen and venom combination to turn him into an unhinged mutant bat. After defeating Joker, the heroes use Batgirl and Donatello's retro-mutagen to cure Batman and the inmates, but realize that it was all a distraction for Shredder and Ra's al Ghul to get the Wayne Enterprises cloud seeder from Penguin. As Batman recovers in the Batcave, the two teams find out that their villains are launching their machine at the Ace Chemicals plant. Batman initially orders the Turtles to leave Gotham due to their impulsiveness, but Raphael convinces him that they're better off working together to learn from their mistakes. The two groups manage to take down most of the Foot Clan and League of Assassins before confronting Shredder and Ra's al Ghul. Leonardo defeats Ra's, Batman and Raphael take down Shredder, and Donatello and Michelangelo destroy the machine before it activates. The debris from the ensuing explosion knocks Shredder into a vat of chemicals and blows up the plant. Before the Turtles depart Gotham, Batman treats the heroes to pizza. In a post-credits scene, Shredder is revealed to have survived the explosion. He now strongly resembles Joker and starts laughing maniacally. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Joker * Eric Bauza as Leonardo * Darren Criss as Raphael * Baron Vaughn as Donatello * Kyle Mooney as Michelangelo * Ben Giroux as Damian Wayne/Robin * Rachel Bloom as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Brian George as Alfred Pennyworth * Jim Meskimen as Commissioner Gordon, Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Andrew Kishino as Oroku Saki/Shredder * Cas Anvar as Ra's al Ghul * Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * John DiMaggio as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, Penguin Thug * Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Pizza Delivery Girl * Carlos Alazraqui as Bane * Keith Ferguson as Baxter Stockman, Harvey Dent/Two-Face Production Development On October 2016, We Got This Covered reported that Warner Bros. Animation was considering adaptations of Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Wonder Woman as possible direct-to-video films. In February 2019, it was officially announced that an animated adaptation of the miniseries was in production and would be released later in the spring. Casting The initial announcement revealed Troy Baker would reprise his roles as both Batman from the Telltale Series and various Lego video games and films, and the Joker from Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Assault on Arkham, and the Batman Unlimited series, making Baker the first actor to portray both characters in the same property. The film also features Darren Criss and Eric Bauza reprising their roles as Raphael and Leonardo, while Kyle Mooney and Baron Vaughn voice Michelangelo and Donatello, respectively. Rachel Bloom voices Batgirl and Cas Anvar voices Ra's al Ghul. In addition, Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, Carlos Alazraqui and Tara Strong reprise their roles as Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from various DC properties. Other key cast members of the film were revealed a month later, which consists of Ben Giroux as Robin, Andrew Kishino as Shredder, Keith Ferguson as both Baxter Stockman and Two-Face, Brian George reprising his role as Alfred Pennyworth from Batman: The Killing Joke, and Jim Meskimen as both Commissioner James Gordon and Scarecrow. Release The first trailer was released on March 12, 2019. The film had its world premiere at WonderCon Anaheim 2019 on March 31, 2019. The film released to Digital on May 14, 2019, and on 4K Ultra HD Combo Pack and Blu-ray Combo Pack on June 4, 2019. References External links * Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Joker films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Ninja films Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films